


Something Special

by trashhh



Series: Absolute Cancerrrrr [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, halp, idk - Freeform, leads into maybe future smut, sorry if its shitty, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhh/pseuds/trashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For your birthday, 2D decides to take you to Disneyland for a fun and romantic time.<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>This is part one of a two parter thing idfk lol halp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

•|QUICK BACK-STORY|•  
you have been dating 2D almost since the band started. You are a singer for the band and help write most of the songs.

[BTW its not my birthday today or anything, it was last month in November..lol]

 

You wake up realizing that 2D is not sleeping next to you. There's a slight wet spot on your forehead, it must of been him. He probably kissed your forehead and went somewhere. You get out of your comfy bed to walk to the kitchen to get cereal. All your wearing is one of 2D's old t-shirts and a pair of panties. As your walking, you're rubbing one of your eyes and yawning and kind of see a tall figure in the kitchen. It's 2D. He greets you..

"Mornin' love, happy birthday!"

"Aww thanks Stu. What are you doing?"

"Oh just making you breakfast. Go ahead, sit."

"Okie, so whatcha making?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh okay"

As 2D is preparing your breakfast, you open your phone and scroll though instagram and/or tumblr for a bit. You see that everyone you know, and fans, are wishing you a happy birthday. You're surprised at how many people remembered. 2D plops the plate in front of you, you put down your phone, thank him, and get ready too eat. It's one big pancake and two little ones. It's shaped like Mickey Mouse, and with a side of bacon. You look at 2D, who is sitting right next to you eating his pancakes, like you know something's up. First you take a bite, and of course its super good. Like he knows his shit. (lol)

You are about to finish and he asks you if it was good, you respond by saying "Mmhm" because your mouth was kind of full. He smiles and blushes because he thought you looked adorable like that. You get up to put your plate in the sink.  
You sit back down so you can talk to 2D for a bit. You were about to ask what you were wondering about (the pancake thing) but then, 2D says..

"So because it's your birthday, here's the real surprise."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out two season passes to Disneyland. Your eyes lighten up and you just stare.

"So we are going to Disneyland today.." 

You gasp with excitement and give him a hug. He laughs and says..

"I knew you'll like it!"

"I'm so excited!! Should I get ready now?"

"Sure if you want to get 'ere early."

"Okie"

You kiss him, but he keeps the kiss a little longer. You break the kiss and run to your room to get ready. AND 2D MAY OR MAY NOT BE LOOKING AT YOUR ASS AS YOU RUN/JOG AWAY...(IDK I NEED HELP)

After you do the basic stuff (ex. brushing your teeth and shet), you decide what to wear. You chose to wear high waisted bleached jeans with a crop top you made that has vintage Mickey on it, its short and it has no sleeves, and you get a pair of Minnie Mouse ears that you had. (I would personally wear my R2-D2 ones tbh). You pack a small backpack with your phone, charger, a jacket, and some snacks...just in case.

You go to the living room to tell 2D, who was ready before you and wearing a pair of Mickey ears, you're ready to go. He blushes when he sees you because you look adorably sexy to him. (is that even a thing lol)

You both go to your car and drive there. During your drive, you both listen to [insert artist]  
(I would chose Caravan Palace).

 

You finally get there, park, ride the tram, and enter. First you go on the smaller rides at Disneyland first. Then you go to California Adventure, and 2D has fast passes for your favorite rides. You pretty much go on all of them. (ex. Tower of terror, California Screaming, etc.)

 

After a few hours, it's starting to get late so you and 2D go back to Disneyland just in time for the fireworks. While you watch the show, 2D leans towards you and says..

"Happy birthday, love"

And kisses you. He puts his hands on your waist, and you put your hands around his neck. You both break the kiss to enjoy the rest of the show, with 2D's arm around you.

 

The park starts to close and you both start to make your way to the tram. You finally arrive to the parking structure. Good thing you parked on the second floor so you wouldn't have to walk that far. You reach your car and get inside. 2D opens the door for you, trying to be gentleman-like. He starts up the car and drives back home.

You both arrive to your house, get out of the car, and enter. You get in your bedroom and flop on your bed because you're super tired. 2D gets ready to go to bed. You are still laying, face down, 2D hands you another one of his old t-shirts to wear as pajamas. You get ready for bed. While you change, 2D acts like he's not watching you undress. You know he is because he always does.

Both of you get under the covers and snuggle up, you hear 2D whisper in your ear..

"I have another 'gift' for you later tonight..."

He kisses your neck once and falls asleep, holding you closer. You quietly giggle and fall asleep as well, not thinking too much about what he said... 

 

*wink, wink* (sorry lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make a part two and it might be smut...
> 
> And I'll probably post it later today, tomorrow, or even later this week..
> 
>  
> 
> So prepare your bootys...
> 
>  
> 
> •|UPDATE|•
> 
> Part two is complete and yes it is smut, you have been warned..


End file.
